


you + me

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Crack, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Guess who's starting another series when they really shouldn't be!, Hybrids, Light Angst, M/M, Non Idol AU, a lil blowjobs and handjobs from here and there, bunny!soonyoung, maybe sex who knows hehe, me! - Freeform, non idol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: "i am perfectly fine and perfectly not lonely. i have you guys and im doing well in school and having fun. why do i need a significant other?" "because it makes life more fun. aren't you tired of jacking off in the shower?"





	1. don't feel pressured

**Author's Note:**

> seungkwan decided to play matchmaker and take seokmin to a hybrid adoption center to find his match.

"you need a boyfriend." seungkwan proclaims as he slams his textbook. 

"you need to not fail chemistry am i right?" seokmin groans as he exits out the problems that seungkwan tried to attempt. 

seungkwan furrows his brows while he watches seokmin hand the paper back over to him. seokmin knew he didn't understand what he did wrong but when does he ever? 

"i am just trying to help you!" seungkwan sings, "you're bitter and lonely!"

seokmin rolls his eyes, "i am perfectly fine and perfectly not lonely. i have you guys and im doing well in school and having fun. why do i need a significant other?" 

"because it makes life more fun. aren't you tired of jacking off in the shower?" seungkwan yells, seokmin covers his face from the glances coming their way. 

"you're disgusting." seokmin sneers as he shuts his textbook. 

"least i am in love," seungkwan grins as he stuffs his belongings into his backpack.

"i am in love! i love my moms pasta and i am in love with bunnies!" seokmin yells

"if you two don't stop yelling about this same damn topic everyday. im putting a sign on about how you aren't allowed in the library." wonwoo says as he slams his fists on the table.

"sorry hyung," seungkwan whispers as he blows a kiss in his direction. 

"it's whatever." wonwoo groans, "also stop harassing seokmin to start dating. he'll date whenever he wants to date." 

"see!" seokmin says throwing his hands in the air. 

seungkwan rolls his eyes, "i got you a gift a though." 

seokmin and wonwoo shared a worrisome glance, "what?" 

seungkwan reaches into his backpack to retrieve a wrinkled up flyer. seokmin takes it slowly from seungkwan's grip.

"hybrid adoption fair." he reads aloud to wonwoo, "find a pet and a faithful companion." 

"isn't your boyfriend a hybrid?" wonwoo questions as he adjusts his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

"yes!" seungkwan says excitedly, "he's the prettiest pup! a shiba inu!" 

"those are cute." seokmin sighs, "but why would i even go to this?"

"he wants you to find a partner, seokmin. stop playing stupid." wonwoo laughs

seokmin looks at the flyer rereading the description and what the opportunity was of obtaining a so called hybrid. 

"it's in two hours. me and hansol were going to go to see if we can find him a friend or see if they have any hybrid clubs for him. you want to come with us?" seungkwan asks, "this isn't a dating tactic. i really am worried! i know you do everything i do. christ we're in the same clubs all the time. but i know you're lonely."

"im not lon-"

"yes you are. you're lonely! you don't remember your drunk call to me last weekend at junhui's frat party? you were crying about being lonely." seungkwan whispers, "i want you to always be happy."

"this is getting a bit too serious for me. see you guys around okay?" wonwoo says with a small smile as he pats seokmin's back.

"fine. i'll go." seokmin says finally caving him, "see you at 6 okay?"

seungkwan thumbs him up, "hyung is truly the coolest!"

seokmin rolls his eyes before leaving seungkwan at the table. he should have said no but seungkwan is going to pin that drunk phone call against him 24/7. 

he wasn't lonely. he had his friends and his choir and his family. he had parties to go too and he was well liked. he's handsome and humorous! how did people not like being around him? 

plus he can sing and he's funny. he was sort of popular if you knew his friends you knew seokmin. yeah there was some nights where he would feel the need to be taken care of or need somebody to hold when he was sad. 

but doesn't everybody feel that need sometime when it's past 12 when they're alone and only have their life to think about? seokmin cant be the only one who thinks like this. 

seokmin arrives as his apartment and drops all of his belongings on the floor. he missed the relaxation and silence of his own home. 

before heading to the fair, seokmin decided to take it upon himself and research exactly what type of hybrids there were and what they are. 

"in biology a hybrid, also known as cross breed, is the result of mixing, through sexual reproduction, two animals or plants of different breeds, varieties, species or genera. Using genetic terminology, it may be defined as follows." he reads aloud, which didn't seem to add up to seokmin.

hansol was shiba inu and human. he wasn't a mix of two animals? but it could follow into the different breeds category. but all the different hybrids was making seokmin's head hurt so he figured he'd learn at the fair. 

seokmin didn't know what to do to pass time. he was playing mario kart by himself or finishing up his homework but the time kept going slower. 

he felt his phone vibrate on the countertop as he was preparing a quick lunch. 'junhui hyung' was flashing upon the screen. 

junhui: are you going to the adoption fair today? 

how did he know about that? seokmin hoped to god that seungkwan wasn't running around telling anybody. 

seokmin: yeah! did seungkwan tell you about it? >:( 

swooning didn't want to be embarrassed by going to the fair. hybrids were the trend and were in right now. hansol was the nicest hybrid he's ever met so far. 

he has a cat hybrid on his choir he helps lead and makes their music for competition. his name is jihoon and he's really cool and his boyfriend seungcheol is cute too if he had to admit.

junhui: ah he mentioned it but i was already planning to go to the adoption! remember minghao? who i told you about?

seokmin remembered hearing the name minghao. he was somebody junhui was really into and he went to a nearby school which was what he said.

seokmin: yeah!

junhui: well minghao is actually a hybrid and he lives at the adoption center where the fair is at. ive been visiting him everyday for the past two months and im finally gonna take him home today! im really excited and i just wanted to know if you're planning to adopt today?

seokmin was surprised at minghao being a hybrid. he wondered what type of hybrid he was because seokmin has only seen selfies of minghao with hats on so he couldn't even tell by his ears. 

seokmin: ahhh idk i am just going to see how it goes ya know? 

junhui: of course! you'll find somebody you really connect with. seungkwan recommend me to volunteer here because he works there as well and i really love it. i didn't even think id meet minghao but i did! you'll really find somebody i promise. 

seokmin: thank you! im excited to meet minghao! 

seokmin finishes up his cereal before collecting his keys to meet seungkwan and hansol by his car in the parking garage. he offered to drive earlier because driving eases up his anxiety. 

"seokmin hyung!" hansol yells from setting on the hood of his car. 

"hansol ah please get off my car!" seokmin groans, "you'll dent it."

hansol grins as he scoots off of the hood. he practically runs to greet seokmin with a big hug almost lifting him off of the ground. 

"he was excited to hear you'd be coming to adoption day today." seungkwan smiles as he kisses hansol's cheek. 

hansol was the epitome of an overactive dog, he truly tired seokmin out some days but he almost could make seokmin so happy. no wonder seungkwan loved to talk about hansol he was great. 

"do you have any idea of what hybrid you want? seungkwannie wanted a cat hybrid. can you believe that!?" hansol says with a jutted pout, "imagine if he got a cat like jihoon hyung!"

"jihoon hyung is a lovely cat and seungcheol hyung says you guys nap together all the time!" seungkwan argues, "don't act so high and mighty."

"hey! he's cuddly after 10 and i couldn't deny them. i missed you last week, seungkwannie." hansol whines as he kisses seungkwan's cheek repeatedly from the back seat. 

"i know baby i know. i missed you too, pup." seungkwan blushes 

"you guys are gross as hell." seokmin groans, "will somebody tell me where to go?" 

"oh yeah!" seungkwan laughs as he pulls up the address on his GPS. 

the three of them road together arguing about the songs and seokmin's driving but sooner or later they finally made it to the fair. 

hybrid homebound was the name of the adoption center and it was so cute. it was a brick building not too far from a strip mall. 

it had many multi colored balloons and the balloon man you usually see at the automobile places dancing in the front. it looked as if it was somebody's home rather than a center. 

two blue tents were pushed up with "ADOPTION DAY" poster plastered across the top. families were roaming around and many hybrids wearing dresses or suits walking around elegantly. 

"home sweet home!" hansol cheers as he practically crawls out of the backseat. 

"hansol!" seungkwan yells as he runs after him leaving seokmin in the dust. 

seokmin didn't know where to go and there was so much happening. he hasn't ever seen this adoption center. but there was so many people here it was overwhelming. 

"seokmin ah!" he heard somebody yell

he slowly found the yelling belonged to junhui who was standing under the nearby tent. he saw junhui standing with a lanky boy with chocolate colored hair. 

"seokmin, i want you to meet minghao." junhui smiles widely as he pulls minghao close to him. 

minghao looked at seokmin with his soft eyes and heartwarming smile. he could melt into his hands right then and there. he was wearing a large blue shirt with too long of sleeves that made him look even cuter. 

seokmin looked at minghao's hair again to see black and white spotted lamb ears sticking out perfectly. they were cute and looked like silk. 

"why aren't you cute!" seokmin says, "what a cutie!" 

minghao flusters before replying with a loud, "thanks!" 

"you're lucky to be living with junhui he cooks and has money." seokmin teases with a small nudge towards minghao. 

"yaaah quit! he chose me for personality and heart you dick." junhui groans as he holds onto minghao's hand. 

"im really happy for you guys! ill let you get on your way and i have to find where hansol and seungkwan went." seokmin states as he tries to peer over the crowd. 

he waves to the happy two before departing to find his so called tour guides. he decided it was most likely time to go inside and see the hybrids. 

"you look confused." a voice says to him which caught him off guard. 

"huh?" he mummers as he pivots on his heels to face one of the prettiest people he's ever seen. 

he wasn't that much shorter than seokmin but they had good eye contact. his eyes were a perfect crescent shape and he had the rosiest cheeks he's ever seen on a person. 

his hair was a weird mix of silver and blue but it somehow fit this stranger very well. he wore a white button up with a loose fitting tie and black slacks. 

he had semi long black and white speckled bunny ears peeping from the top of his head they didn't fall to his shoulders like some people but they weren't stubby like others. but they were a good length and he found them beautiful. 

"hello?" he repeats 

"yeah?" seokmin says being cut out of the trance of this mans beauty. 

"are you going to just sit and stare or actually adopt?" 

"i was just looking for my friends. sorry." he mummers to avoid any type of angerment from him. 

"hey im sorry im just on the edge. it's a big day around here." the stranger apologizes with a sympathetic look. 

"it's okay. im seokmin." seokmin says with a smile, "you?"

"soonyoung kwon. nice to meet you!" 

seokmin thought maybe this adoption fair wasn't that bad of an idea.


	2. you make me smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "did you like it?" seokmin asks as he tilts his head to stare at soonyoung.
> 
> soonyoung nods with flushed cheeks, "it was nice. it made my heart beat fast and it only beats that fast when i dance really hard."

"so." 

"so?" soonyoung repeats as he stirs his straw in his cup. 

"how old are you?" seokmin blurts, "like your age?"

soonyoung scratches his head, "born in 1996." 

"oh, I'm 1997! so you're my hyung!" seokmin proclaims, "i just wasn't sure if you were older than me. you're way too cute."

soonyoung scrunches his nose softly at the compliment, "so cheesy."

seokmin shrugs as he smiles at soonyoung's reaction. he really was cute and tiny like a real bunny and he loved it. 

"so soonyoung hyung do you go to school?" seokmin asks, "like tell me about yourself!"

soonyoung finishes the rest of his water with a puzzled face, "uhhhh i don't go to school! i have never gone to school i don't know exactly what it is?"

seokmin cocks his head, "like college?"

"we learn here and everything we need to know to be successful hybrids in society. is that like what school is?" soonyoung asks, "i am very intellectual individual."

"i can tell! i am just surprised you aren't in college. i am in college, im a freshman with some of my friends who work here." seokmin explains with a smile, "it's really fun."

soonyoung nods, "ive seen this so called college in the movies!"

seokmin couldn't help but grin at soonyoung. he was so effortlessly gorgeous and he wanted to die. how is somebody that cute?

"seokmin, why are you staring? do i have something on my face?" soonyoung asks panicky, "can i have a napkin?"

seokmin awes as he hands him a napkin with a smile, "here! you don't really have anything on your face. you are just really pretty."

soonyoung pouts as he wipes his cheeks to hide a faint blush, "do you always flirt like this?"

seokmin shakes his head, "no! this is the first time i have ever done anything like this."

soonyoung's pink lips form a small 'o' as he nods along with seokmin. seokmin just wanted to get to know soonyoung more and more. 

"so you don't go to school. what do you do for fun?" seokmin asks, "like a hobby?"

"i like to dance! and sometimes sing but mostly dance." soonyoung says proudly, "i am the best dancer in this center. but channie is really close!"

"who?" seokmin asks 

"chan! he's a tiger hybrid and really cute. he's almost as cute as me to be honest. he isn't there yet though. he loves to dance and he's really good." soonyoung explains with a smile, "we're like family."

seokmin smiles, "that's really nice. if you don't mind me asking how long have you been here?"

"all my life! this is my home and what i know and love. adoption day is always stressful because nobody picks me up i love living here too." soonyoung explains, as he twiddles his fingers.

seokmin can't help but feel sad at the thought of soonyoung being rejected. his pink lips pouting as he watches his friends getting taken away with a new family. his heart aches at the thought of him being alone. 

"do you wish for you to get adopted?" seokmin asks sincerely, "do you ever want to leave?"

"if i have the chance then i might. but it depends i have to be close to the person due to feel comfortable leaving here. i usually make the person work for it for awhile like months." soonyoung mummers softly, "because people give up on me in a week."

"why is that?" seokmin questions

"because i get scared easily or im too wild and too much of a handful. bunnies are not as popular as cat or dog hybrids. but the rare animals like tigers and lambs and rams or monkies are picked less than bunnies. it's all stats and information on what's popular!" soonyoung explains with a small smile.

seokmin felt his heart start to ache at the thought of soonyoung being taken back here. how many times has he been returned after a week? 

"you look sad. are you okay?" soonyoung pouts, "you're making me sad."

"no no no!" seokmin says quickly, "it's just your story kind of broke my heart." 

soonyoung nods slowly, "i wasn't trying to make you sad." 

"do you get returned a lot, soonyoung hyung? do they bring you back a lot?" 

"mhm. i was gone for week but im just got back yesterday. my last caretaker he came yesterday to get my tags and told me to wait near the kitchen. he told the head lady that i wasn't cooperative and bratty and got a refund. he said i was a false product and he could see why everybody returns me." soonyoung mutters, and seokmin could hear the tears getting caught in his throat.

seokmin finds himself patting soonyoung's hair and rubbing behind his ear. he tilts his head into seokmin's palm and makes a small mewl while slightly thumping his foot. 

"it's okay, hyung! that man didn't deserve you and you should be happy you've returned." seokmin says comfortably, "i am happy you got to return. imagine being stuck with that man?"

soonyoung looks up slightly with flushed cheeks, "you're really nice, seokminnie."

"ahh thank you," seokmin grins, "i appreciate it!"

soonyoung takes seokmin's hand into his wrapping his fingers tight around it. seokmin was surprised by the sudden skinship and was very flustered at it. 

"you're the first person to ever scratch my ears like that." soonyoung says as he shakes seokmin's hand a little. 

"did you like it?" seokmin asks as he tilts his head to stare at soonyoung.

soonyoung nods with flushed cheeks, "it was nice. it made my heart beat fast and it only beats that fast when i dance really hard."

seokmin smiled brightly at soonyoung because he didn't think he could have that influence on anybody. 

"seokmin hyung!" he hears seungkwan yell from behind him.

soonyoung frantically lets go of seokmin's hands as his eyes grow wide. he really did get startled easily and that was so adorable to him. 

"oh! you met with a hybrid?" seungkwan whispers as if soonyoung isn't there. 

"he's cute, seungkwannie!" hansol chirps from behind him, "look at his pretty ears!"

"ahh don't don't do that." soonyoung gushes, "i might die." 

"please don't! seokmin hyung needs somebody like you." seungkwan says confidently, "he's a bit lonely."

seokmin pushes seungkwan in the gut making him fall a little onto hansol. 

"stop making me sound like a lonely widower! i am not gonna die if i am a little lonely! it's healthy!" seokmin groans, "stop pitying me.

"ah seokminnie, if you want to visit me when you're lonely that's okay with me. a lot of my friends got adopted today and so i will be a little lonely too. we can give each other company is that okay?" soonyoung says shyly, "you can say no if you want!"

seokmin shakes his head so quickly he thought he'd pull a muscle. he wasn't ready for soonyoung to reach like that and he felt his blood spike up. 

"no no! i'd love to hang out with you whenever you're lonely or i am lonely! do you think that'll be okay? maybe we can go to the movies or eat dinner or go to the beac-"

"hyung, you are rambling too fast and you're confusing him." seungkwan mumbles to seokmin, "slow down." 

"ah, did you catch all of that?" seokmin asks sincerely, "i spoke really fast."

soonyoung nods, "i caught it all and i am very happy!"

seokmin could die of how happy he looked and he wanted to always see him that happy. 

"but hyung, we have to go because hansol has a doctors appointment remember?" seungkwan says, "it's in 20 minutes."

"oh yeah, soonyoung hyung do you have a phone number i can call?" 

"yeah! we have a few cell phones in the house we all share. do you have your phone? i will add it into your contacts." soonyoung smiles, "is that okay?"

seokmin nods as he opens his contact book for soonyoung. he watches his slim fingers type in a number and he couldn't help but smile at how he cutely bit his lip. 

"thanks for coming, bye seokmin!" soonyoung says as he waves goodbye and he was jumping so high. 

"he is really happy, hyung! you could have a hybrid soon." seungkwan says as he holds onto hansol's hand. 

"was he really?"

"you're an idiot," hansol laughs, "he was smitten!"

"don't call me an idiot!" seokmin retorts quickly, "do you wanna go to your appointment by foot?"

hansol whimpers loudly, "hyung!"

seokmin pets the top of hansol's ears before ushering them to his car. he couldn't stop smiling because soonyoung wanted to spend time with him. he wanted to give his time and attention to seokmin. 

maybe seungkwan was right about finding a significant other because seokmin really needed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry about this late ass update school has been a pain in the ass! so i am gonna work on updating and christmas break is soon too:-)


	3. why so lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "why not? do you not have lunch at catalogs?" soonyoung asks, "why aren't you eating!" 
> 
> "hyung, it's college not catalog!" seokmin chuckles loudly and he ended up covering his mouth to make sure he wasn't disturbing anybody.

"you need to stop waiting by the phone like that, it's freaking me out." seungkwan says

seokmin sighs as he sets his phone back on the library table, it's been two weeks since he met soonyoung and hasn't gotten a call since. 

"didn't you act like this whenever you started talking to hansol?" seokmin says quickly, "he's interesting and something i've never been around before."

"and he's cute." seungkwan responds, "you like him."

"don't put words in my mouth." 

"i won't but i know damn well what you want to put in your mou-"

seokmin reached across the table to smack seungkwan's forehead before he could finish the sentence. how can somebody be this vulgar in public? 

"ouch god okay!" seungkwan whispers angrily, "but have you tried to call him first? you do have the number to their cell phones." 

seokmin shakes his head, "i was going to wait till he called me."

"you're one of those people! just call him!" seungkwan says a bit too loud to get a shush from wonwoo, "it's already been two weeks."

seokmin pouts as he looks upon the long math problems. he was already just over studying and wanted to see soonyoung again. he missed soonyoung a lot but he felt like soonyoung didn't miss him. 

"hi is this the hybrid adoption center? is soonyoung kwon there?" 

seokmin snaps up to see seungkwan talking on HIS phone. he tries to reach across the table but seungkwan scoots further away. 

"hi soonyoung hyung! seokmin hyung wants to speak to you." seungkwan says, quickly before sliding the phone towards seokmin on the table.

seokmin faintly hears a hello coming through the speaker. soonyoung sounded so cute and he wanted to scream. he scoops his phone up before practically running to the nearby hall. It had the stairs to go to the tutoring rooms and it was empty. 

"hyung?" seokmin says softly

"seokmin! why haven't you called!?"

seokmin can't help but grin to himself, "were you wanting me to call you?" 

"it's been two weeks were you suddenly not lonely anymore? ive been lonely and waiting for a call! but i wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to me so i just didn't call." soonyoung mummers, "i didn't want to bother you."

seokmin felt like shit but it was an honest mistake. he didn't want to bother soonyoung either and call too fast because what if he was just being nice? 

"ahh, hyung. i am sorry i should have called sooner!" seokmin says quietly, "you still want to talk to me right?"

seokmin hears soonyoung make a small "mhm" noise and he could coo right there. soonyoung is so cute and he couldn't deal with it. 

"so what are you doing?" seokmin asks as he takes a seat near the wall. 

"i am eating lunch with chan and minhyuk!" soonyoung says, "we're eating sandwiches that our noona made!"

"wow a sandwich sounds good. i haven't had time to eat yet." 

"why not? do you not have lunch at catalogs?" soonyoung asks, "why aren't you eating!" 

"hyung, it's college not catalog!" seokmin chuckles loudly and he ended up covering his mouth to make sure he wasn't disturbing anybody.

"oh! that's embarrassing holy shit! but do they not feed you?" 

"no they do, i just missed it because i was studying with seungkwan." seokmin explains, "we have a big test soon."

"oh, do you have time now?" soonyoung asks, "to like take a break?"

seokmin nods but then realizes that soonyoung can't see him, "yeah!"

"okay do you want to come over to the center and have lunch? we have a lot of sandwiches and drinks and we can hang out?" soonyoung suggests, "if you don't want to come by that's okay too!"

seokmin smiles widely, "i'll be on my way!"

"ah! really!? okay see you soon!" 

seokmin hung up and he has never ran so fast in his life. he unzipped his bag and threw all of his books and papers. he zipped his pencil case and grabbed it tightly. 

"where are you going!?" seungkwan asks, "you're suppose to help me on this equation!" 

"soonyoung hyung wants me to eat lunch with him!" seokmin yells as he practically sprints to the parking garage. 

he hasn't seen soonyoung in forever and has missed him honestly. he was just so relaxing to be around and to talk too. did soonyoung miss him as much as seokmin missed him? or was he just being dramatic it's been two weeks! two weeks! why did he miss him so damn much? 

seokmin can't stop himself from smiling as he practically speeds to the adoption center. he couldn't wait to see soonyoung it was all he's wanted. he lifts his fist to knock on the door but before it can touch the door it's already open. soonyoung stands in the walkway wearing a baby blue sweater and shorts. 

he looked younger with his hair flat against his forehead: his hair wasn't that ash blue color anymore but a charcoal black. it really complimented his features and he looked really cute.

his ears were flat against his skull and seokmin had to resist the urge to rub them for him. 

"were you waiting for me?" seokmin asks sincerely, "how'd you know i was here?"

"ahhh doesn't matter! we have sandwiches for you, come on." soonyoung says as he signals seokmin to follow him into the kitchen. 

seokmin couldn't help but smile at the little bunnies printed on soonyoung's socks. his hyung was so cute he couldn't handle it. at the table where the sandwiches were placed, he saw chan and minhyuk who was a husky. 

"seokmin, this is chan and this is minhyuk hyung! guys this is my friend seokmin." soonyoung says happily, "he's going to eat lunch with us!"

seokmin bows before taking a seat at the table. chan was watching some type of dance video on his phone and minhyuk was painting. seokmin was surprised to see so many sandwiches and sides but only two people.

"Is it only you three in the center?" seokmin asks as he grabs a sandwich, "there's so many sandwiches." 

"we have a lot of more people they're just all ate! amy noona makes a lot of food for leftovers and snacks. she sometimes goes out to give it to stray hybrids." soonyoung explains, "she does a lot of charity for hybrids."

"is she a hybrid herself?" seokmin questions

"she's 100% human like you but her uncle is a hybrid but he's like a father to her." soonyoung explains, "so she's really passionate about us." 

seokmin nods as he starts to eat and he felt satisfied. it was almost two and he's been up since 7 without any food in his system. 

"you really hadn't eaten today. you know if you ever need to eat we'll always have lunch here for you." soonyoung mumbles, "we make a lunch everyday."

"hyung you're blushing!" chan gasps as he looks up at soonyoung.

seokmin chuckles when he sees soonyoung flick chan quickly. "no! i am not!" 

"you're so cute, soonyoungie!" minhyuk laughs to himself, "you're as red as this rose." 

seokmin sees the rose that is balanced between minhyuk's slender fingers. it was a deep shade of red and it did match soonyoung's flushed cheeks well. 

"you guys are so embarrassing ahh," soonyoung mumbles, "seokmin, do you wanna go upstairs?"

"yeah i would love too!" seokmin says with a mouth full of bread, "lead the way!"

soonyoung grabs seokmin by the wrist to follow him towards the stairs. seokmin hadn't even noticed soonyoung's tail it wasn't as long as his ears but it was just as cute and fluffy. 

"i hope you know that i wasn't blushing." soonyoung blurts, "it's just this sweater makes me sweat." 

"of course it is kind of warm in this house. you guys have good heating." seokmin laughs 

seokmin sighs to himself quietly why did he say good heating? why can't he have a normal conversation with him. soonyoung takes him up to the third floor and it was louder the first two. toys and clothes scattered the halls along with many shoes. 

"this is the veteran and staff floor. hybrids like me who've been here all their lives get the biggest rooms. sometimes you can share with a fellow hybrid or stay by yourself." soonyoung says as he unlocks the door slowly. 

"my roommate he's the same age as you and his name is mingyu! he's a german shepherd." soonyoung says, "not a mean one like a police dog but the big clumsy goofy german shepherds." 

seokmin follows him into the room and it was more spacious than he assumed. there was two single beds spread against each wall with desks at the end of the beds. he could tell which was soonyoung's side by the cute socks scattered on the floor.

seokmin startles himself when he sees an arm drop from the other bed. he sees light brown ears peaking from underneath the covers. 

"mingyu ah are you awake?" soonyoung calls, "you've been sleeping all day."

"hyung," mingyu whines slowly, "water please." 

soonyoung points to the bed where seokmin can sit. seokmin watches soonyoung go to the small fridge near the tv stand in the front of the room. 

soonyoung uncaps it quickly before sitting mingyu up in his bed. his tanned cheeks were flushed and his breathing was labored. seokmin just met him and he could tell he was sick. 

"mingyu have you taken your medicine?" soonyoung asks softly, "1-10 how do you feel?"

"1000, i feel like shit and my body is burning." mingyu says as he tosses the bottle across the room. 

"do you need me?" soonyoung whispers barely audible, "just you and me?"

seokmin barely hears a whine suppress from mingyu, it sounded broken and painful. he wondered what exactly mingyu had it wasn't flu symptoms. 

"seokminnie, i'll call you later okay? this pup here doesn't feel too good and needs to be taken care of. when you get home text the phone so i know you got home safely okay?" soonyoung says with a toothy grin, "i want you to be safe." 

seokmin nods, "of course. feel better mingyu!"

mingyu barely raises himself up before falling onto soonyoung's shoulder, "a-ah thank you s-seokmin." 

seokmin waves goodbye before ushering himself out of their shared room. he stops in his tracks before going down the stairs as he hears a bashful moan. 

"is mingyu still going through his heat?" minhyuk asks as he's about to go to his room. 

"heat?" seokmin repeats 

"ahh nevermind! see you later seokmin!" minhyuk laughs as he practically slams his door.

seokmin takes his phone from his back pocket to send a quick text to seungkwan.

 

seungkwannie❤️: YO WHAT THE FUCK IS HEAT


	4. you make me dizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME AT SMUT PLEASE TREAT ME LIGHTLY I TRIED MY BEST

after seokmin left, soonyoung unwrapped mingyu from his ball of blankets. he didn't understand why somebody going through heat would make themselves more warm.

but, soonyoung slowly realizes why mingyu's body was covered by blankets. his cock was curved to his tummy and soonyoung hadn't even realized he was suffering this much. 

"you were jacking off before we came in the room weren't you?" soonyoung asks as he dabs at the sweat on mingyu's forehead. 

poor pup's heat was too strong and too much for him. soonyoung couldn't help but feel bad because he hasn't had his heat either; they were both late bloomers.

"hyung," mingyu whines as he attaches his hand to his cock, "it h-hurts so bad. please it hurts so so much." 

soonyoung couldn't ignore his blubbering because amy noona had given him a head warning. when the center realized that mingyu hadn't hit his heat yet; he told the staff the only person he'd trust with his heat is soonyoung and some medicine. 

soonyoung crouches at the side of mingyu's bunk as he watches mingyu tug at agonizingly slowly pace. his plump lips were red and chapped from all the biting. soonyoung could see the dried cum on mingyu's thighs and upper stomach. slick was pooling underneath him as he arched his back letting out a loud moan. 

"my pup, day 2 of heat you're really holding it together aren't you?" soonyoung pouts as he strokes mingyu's dampen hair. 

mingyu shutters at soonyoung's touch as he continues his slow tugs, "i've been prepped all day with the plug that they bought me earlier. please do something before i literally die." 

soonyoung laughs before pressing a soft kiss to mingyu's jaw, "you're impatient, how long have you been waiting for me?"

"since i heard you walk into the house and it just spiked back up again. please please soonyoung hyung, a-ah ah it hurts so bad." mingyu moans as he continues to jack off slowly. 

soonyoung likes to sit and watch mingyu unravel himself like this. it was only the second time that he had gotten to see mingyu like this. he was sensitive, soft and beautiful when he let himself go like this. 

but mingyu would always be like family to soonyoung. he's been by soonyoung's side and he'd do anything for mingyu even to helping him with his heat. because he knows when he has his first heat that mingyu will help him as well.

soonyoung exhales before he goes into the deep into the crook of mingyu's neck. he laps his tongue up the trace of his neck dipping to his collarbones and lightly sucking. 

mingyu groans loudly as soonyoung continues to nibble and suck at his sensitive skin. his whimpers were high pitch and whiney as soonyoung finally reaches to his lobes. 

"do you like this?" soonyoung asks as he bites hard on his ear, "is it all sensitive to you?" 

mingyu nods, "please, please hyung it h-hurts so bad. i'm all prepped and ready i can't take it anymore." 

soonyoung can't help but smile at how clumsy he was even throughout heat. soonyoung scoots down to mingyu's open legs to see how much slick he really was producing. 

mingyu's tail and cock twitch when soonyoung settles between him, "are you flustered, mingyu ah?"

"h-hyung," mingyu groans as soonyoung quickly removes the plug. 

soonyoung traces the tip of his pointer finger around his ring and can't help but giggle at mingyu's thrust. he rests his free arm on his waist to stop him from thrusting as he pushes the first finger in.

"christchristchrist" mingyu babbles as he tries to resist the urge to fuck himself on his hyung's fingers. 

"you want to get off like this, ming?" soonyoung asks softly as he sticks two fingers alongside the first. he hears mingyu sniffling as soonyoung starts to tease at the rim. 

soonyoung finally pushes his tongue into his hole alongside his three fingers. he starts to eat him out slowly and agonizing like mingyu enjoys. he moves his hand from mingyu's hips and allows him to fuck himself on soonyoung's fingers and tongue.

he feels mingyu clinching and his thrusts on his fingers became more erratic. soonyoung stops eating him out to continue allowing mingyu to fuck himself on his fingers. 

"you're so pretty like this, mingyu! you're so pretty do my fingers make you feel better?" soonyoung asks as he finds successfully hits his prostate. 

mingyu gasps loudly, "a-ah ah h-hyung hard please." 

soonyoung agrees and continues to let mingyu ride his fingers. mingyu's cock spurts thick ropes of cum on his stomach but he's still hard. 

"what do you want me to do, mhm? i am here to help you surpass your heat and i'm not sure what you need?" soonyoung asks, "do you want me to fuck you? do you want me to jack you off or suck your dick?" 

mingyu's chest heaves as he tries to recollect his thoughts, "please fuck me."

soonyoung smiles and kisses mingyu's stomach and even manages to lick the cum up causing mingyu to shiver. he kisses his body softly before going to get lube and a condom. 

soonyoung pulls his pants down then his boxers and proceeds to coat his cock with lube. mingyu's eyes stares as soonyoung rubs his cock, and his cheeks were flushed at the sight. 

"you're so cute," soonyoung coos, "are you excited for me to have sex with you?"

mingyu nods exactly like his puppy instincts; "y-yes please hyung." 

soonyoung kisses him hard before he helps mingyu up from his bunk soonyoung rests against the back of the bed and helps mingyu straddle his legs. 

"can you ride hyung, ming? if you can't then i'll have sex with you on your back. what's good for you?" soonyoung questions, "just tell me what you need."

"i need your thick cock up my ass, let me ride you please." mingyu whines loudly, "it's unbearable let me make us both feel good."

soonyoung chuckles as he presses a kiss to mingyu's forehead before helping him lower himself on his cock. soonyoung holds mingyu's hand once he fully gets seated. it wasn't mingyu's first time having sex but it was his first heat and soonyoung wanted to make him feel okay.

heat and average sex is completely different, soonyoung waits till mingyu shows any sign of allowing to him to continue.

mingyu pats soonyoung's shoulder signaling that he's ready to start. soonyoung's hands rest at mingyu's waist as he slowly helps him up off his cock but slowly back down. mingyu whines as he starts to get the hang of how to ride soonyoung.

he starts bouncing almost viciously on soonyoung's dick; soonyoung holds mingyu closer to him managing to press his dick between the two of their bodies.

soonyoung bites at mingyu's sensitive skin scattering hickies and teeth marks all over causing him to go overboard. mingyu's legs fall weak which gives soonyoung the chance to take control.

soonyoung starts to thrust hard into mingyu, his moans and sounds of skin slapping bounce against the walls. mingyu's cheeks are stained at with tears as he starts to clinch tightly around soonyoung.

"a-ah i'm gonna cum im gonna cum h-hyunghyung!" mingyu chokes, "a-ah oh my god!" 

his moans sound like a montra as he finally cums long ropes once again which causes soonyoung to finally cum. it hits soonyoung's stomach and even his chin as mingyu rides out his climax.

"do you feel better, mingyu?" soonyoung asks holding onto mingyu's cheeks with a small smile.

mingyu nods happily with a grin, "thank you hyung."

"let me get you cleaned up and i can have your sheets washed but also please sleep in my bed. your bunk isn't clean and i don't want you to sleep in it." soonyoung says as he helps mingyu off his now soft cock. 

he lays mingyu down while he runs to go get a damp towel, he wipes mingyu's cum and his slick along with sweat. he didn't realize how dirty mingyu was from this whole incident. 

he grabs a clean sweatshirt from the dresser and some underwear and shorts. mingyu is limb and lazy soonyoung basically has to force him to get dressed before moving him to his own bed. 

"rest okay? i will be back later i'm going to go see seokmin." soonyoung grins as he carries down the messy sheets. amy gives a strange look as soonyoung dumps the sheets into the washer. 

"y-you got something." amy whispers pointing at his chin, "here."

soonyoung dabs at his chin quickly, "i am going to go visit seokmin at school. be back okay?" 

amy nods as she hands him a cell phone and sends him off with a smile before reminding him to wear a hat. soonyoung felt bad for having to end hanging out with seokmin so he wanted to make it up to him. 

he dials seokmin's number and crouches nearby a tree. he hasn't really left the center in awhile since he returned to the center from the family who had owned him for a bit. 

"hyung?" soonyoung hears seokmin asks, "what's up?"

"where do you live? i'm out the center and felt bad about having to cut our time short." soonyoung pouts, "are you still free?" 

"yeah, um i'm in my apartment! you can swing by i'll send you the address okay?" seokmin says, "see you soon!"

soonyoung quickly hangs up and waits for the address to be sent. he was already tired of being outside; a kid had randomly squeezed his tail without asking and he hated it. 

the phone buzzes in his hand with seokmin's apartment flashing on the screen. he lived about 20 minutes away from the center and soonyoung kind of knew how to use a bus.

seokmin: i'll be waiting outside my apartment when you arrive. 

soonyoung grins as he practically runs to the bus stop around the next block. he liked being around seokmin because he was different and actually took care of him nicely. he treated him with respect and he rarely gets it from normal humans like him. 

soonyoung fumbles for his bus pass and shows it proudly to the driver. he fumbled for his phone to tell the driver the address hoping that it was around the area. 

soonyoung took a seat right behind the driver to ignore any type of conversation with anybody. soonyoung is usually all for conversations and new friends but since he was focused on seokmin he'd not get distracted. 

he finds himself picking the cushion out the hole of a seat until the driver tells them that they arrive. soonyoung sees seokmin standing by the apartment building and he looks happy. 

soonyoung waves goodbye as he runs down the stairs to go hug seokmin tightly. it had only been an hour but he really missed his company.

"hey hyung!" seokmin laughs as he hugs soonyoung tightly, "you seem happy."

"i am!" soonyoung yells, "i missed you!"

soonyoung grins at seokmin's blushy cheeks. seokmin leads soonyoung into his apartment building explaining that he lives here by himself. 

"you don't have a roommate?" soonyoung asks, "is that why you get so lonely?"

"no! no! i chose to just have an apartment to myself. i have a way of organizing my stuff so this is a nice type of lonely." seokmin smiles, "i get lonely on different circumstances."

soonyoung nods as he follows seokmin up the stairs. the building is really nice and bigger than the center and soonyoung liked how it smelled like cookies. he wondered how expensive a place like this would cost.

"have you ever been to an apartment building like this?" seokmin asks drawing soonyoung out his thoughts.

"nope! my last owners lived in a trailer park and it was kind of disgusting." 

soonyoung sees seokmin nod to himself as the two enter the elevator. soonyoung had never been in an elevator but he's seen them a lot in movies and he always thought they were cool.

"you look like you've never been in an elevator." seokmin questions as he presses his floor number. 

soonyoung shakes his head, "i've only seen them in movies, you must be rich."

seokmin chokes slightly at the comment, "no, i'm really not! i'm just tryna manage." 

"oh, you seem rich. so just let people believe you're rich. i'd like people to assume that of me."

seokmin chuckles at that comment as he leads soonyoung to his building.  
soonyoung has never seen a place with so many doors before minus the center. 

"hyung, are you hungry?" seokmin asks as he unlocks his apartment door, "i can kind of cook. i'm kind of a decent cook?"

"ah, um.. any food is fine! i'll be happy to eat anything you give me." soonyoung smiles happily as he slides his shoes off quickly. 

seokmin's apartment smelled like him and it was comforting. it was laced with scents of vanilla and mix of a familiar smell of laundry. his furniture was huge and his couch looked like the size of soonyoung's bed. 

"what, what's wrong?" seokmin asks concerned, "is it not clean? i tried my best to clean."

soonyoung shakes his head as he pats against seokmin's pouty cheeks. "it's really nice! and your couch is the size of my bed at the center!"

"yeah, it's like a lounge type of couch? so you can sleep and also sit on it." seokmin explains as he takes soonyoung's hand.

soonyoung can't help but blush at the sudden touch as he is lead to the couch. him and seokmin sit side by side as the cushions practically suck them in.

"it's so comfy!" soonyoung yells, "it feels like i'm in a marshmallow!" 

soonyoung is surprised at the sudden tug on his cheeks from seokmin. 

"you're so cute," he coos as he lets go of his cheeks, "so innocent."

"ah, you're embarrassing me.." soonyoung pouts as he hides his face in his hands shyly. 

he hears seokmin chuckle as he gets off of the marshmallow couch, "how about i make us some lunch and we can eat on the couch?"

"really!? i'm not allowed to eat on the couch back home because amy noona says i'm a messy eater." soonyoung says, "she had to personally ban me."

"well, amy noona isn't here and it's just me. i am perfectly fine and happy to let you eat on my couch it's way more comfortable than the dining chairs."

soonyoung can't help but smile as he watches seokmin start to prepare him lunch. soonyoung had always thought that seokmin was handsome in every way. 

but something about seokmin cooking and the concentration on his face was so handsome. soonyoung was very confused to how somebody can be so handsome doing something so simple.

soonyoung even thought he was more handsome when he started to hum from the music on his phone. his singing voice was soft and like velvet. 

"you're pretty." soonyoung mumbles to himself as he listens to seokmin singing.

"what was that hyung?" seokmin yells from the oven where vegetables were frying. 

"you're pretty! the way you sing and how you cook so handsomely. you're very handsome, and pretty." soonyoung admits louder, "is that okay to say?"

soonyoung sees seokmin brighten up a way he hasn't seen before. his eyes turn into a crescent shape and his pearly white teeth are visible. he's so handsome and soonyoung couldn't stop staring. 

"ahh, you staring at me like this hyung really makes it hard for me to cook." seokmin admits sheepishly, "do you want to pick out a movie!?"

"sure!" soonyoung says as he finds the willpower to get out of the couch. seokmin had a lot of DVD's that soonyoung hadn't even heard of. 

until he spots a familiar case cramped up in the corner of seokmin's video games and he can't help but smile. 

"can we watch x-men, seokminnie? do you like it?" 

"of course! how can somebody not like x-men?" 

"ahh! i'm so happy! minhyuk hyung had broken our copy at the center and amy noona hasn't had time to buy a new one. you have so many movies, seokminnie! i might have to start coming over here now to watch them." soonyoung says as he continues to look through the heaps of DVD's.

"i wouldn't mind you coming over to watch them with me... if the center doesn't mind! i would be happy to have you here to watch movies with." seokmin mummers as he starts to set up side dishes. 

he even hands soonyoung a pair of cute pastel pink chopsticks. 

"i wanted to get you some dishes to snack on.. so this will kind of be like your dinner? if you haven't had it yet?" seokmin questions, "if that's okay?"

"i'd love to eat dinner with you, seokminnie!" soonyoung smiles as he grabs a chunk of bean sprouts. 

seokmin grins as he continues to cook their dinner and soonyoung continues to wander aimlessly around his apartment. 

a loud knock scares soonyoung as he's glaring at the picture frames. he didn't like being frighten so easily but he also can't help it. 

"ah, seungkwan what do you want?"

soonyoung kind of remembers seungkwan from the day him and seokmin first met. he had chubby cheeks like soonyoung and he found seungkwan precious. 

"hansol left his charger her-oh hi soonyoungie hyung!" 

"hi, seungkwan!" soonyoung smiles as he greets seungkwan with a big hug, "i haven't seen you in awhile."

"same, didn't know that seokmin hyung was hoarding you in his apartment. even after what he found out today." seungkwan teases as he pinches seokmin's cheek.

soonyoung cocks his head confusingly at seungkwan's comment, "what do you mean?" 

"ahhh, somebody at your center told him that you were helping mingyu with his heat!" seungkwan says loudly, "he heard him moan."

before soonyoung can say anything he sees seokmin slam hansol's charger into seungkwan's chest. he forcibly leads seungkwan out the door and locks it. 

"are you mad?" soonyoung asks softly, "about the heat thing?"

"no." seokmin mutters as he finishes up the meal, "it was just kind of like jealously?"

"jealously?"

"like i knew you were close with mingyu just from how you acted with him... and i get that it's not my place to get jealous whenever we've know each other for two weeks. but just i liked the attention you gave him? and whenever minhyuk hyung said you were helping him with heat? it didn't sit well?" seokmin tries to explain with a flushed face. 

"you're so cute! mingyu was having his first heat and it's really dangerous and a strange time.. he only trusts me and if he trusted somebody else he'd be okay but i was the only one who could do that." soonyoung explains with a smile, "he's my family and i don't want him hurt."

"so... you aren't romantically linked?"

"nope, he needed help with his heat and that's that!"

"good.. well lets eat!" seokmin grins as he carries the warm dish to the coffee table. soonyoung follows behind with a stack of plates. 

seokmin collects some blankets from the closet and hooks up the DVD player. soonyoung couldn't help but still smile at him having dinner with seokmin!

the two cuddled together as they ate seokmin's "legendary life changing kimchi jjigae" and watching x-men. soonyoung felt warm all over (not only cause the kimchi jjigae) and he loved it. 

he felt himself growing drowsy as the movie ended and he feels seokmin's hands on his shoulders. 

"hyung, do you want to stay the night? i can tell you're sleepy and i'd hate to send you home half asleep. that's dangerous." seokmin pouts as he tries to hold soonyoung's head up.

"is that okay?" soonyoung whispers, "i'm so sleepy."

"of course, just go into my room and i'll call amy noona." seokmin smiles as he helps soonyoung off of the couch.

seokmin wraps soonyoung into a perfect burrito of blankets and sends him off towards his room. seokmin's bed was as big as his couch and just as comfy.

soonyoung falls into the soft cotton and almost immediately falls asleep. he feels the dip of the bed when seokmin joins and can't help but cuddle around his warmth yet again.

soonyoung wouldn't mind if all his nights ended similar like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two months without hybrid bunny soonyoung and cutie seokmin! i'm gonna work on this series again and im sorry for the long break:( school sucks and so does writers block >:(


	5. so lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seokmin is lucky to have soonyoung

seokmin hated how much he just wanted to be around soonyoung all the time. was it cause he was a bunny? what did soonyoung do that always made seokmin to be around him.

"ask him out on a date," seungkwan says as he plops a grape into hansol's mouth.

"why should i?"

"you're smitten, hyung." hansol says mid chew, "it's obvious. i can smell it!"

"how the hell can you smell it?" seokmin gasps setting his book on the table, "is it obvious?"

"he's literally just fucking with you, hyung. but, you should ask him out. how many times has soonyoung hyung slept over here?" seungkwan asks curiously, "over 5 or 10 times?"

seokmin sinks deeper into the kitchen chair as he tries to recollect how many times he had slept over. he first slept over when they first hung out about a few weeks ago. 

then, he slept over because he got caught in the rain. he slept over once because he saw a place selling wenchang chicken which was seokmin's favorite food. 

soonyoung had slept over about maybe six times now in the first month of knowing each other. he doesn't mind having soonyoung sleepover cause he's warm and cuddly. 

"I think it's 6?" seokmin says sternly, "yeah 6 times."

"and he's coming over tonight!" seungkwan says loudly, "so it's 7!"

"how the hell did you know that?!" seokmin yells, "what the hell!?"

"your phone said you had a text from him. it said he'd be over at 6pm, hyung." hansol mumbles with more grapes in his cheeks.

"stop reading my messages, brat." seokmin groans as he grabs his phone off of the table. he knew these two were nosy but not that nosy where they'd read his incoming messages. 

"why is he sleeping over tonight, hyung?" seungkwan asks teasingly, "what dirty little secrets are you hiding?"

"first, i'll so kick the both of you out of my apartment. second, it is none of your business." seokmin mutters while tucking his books back into his bag.

he should stop inviting these two over for so called study dates. hansol only eats all his food and seungkwan just wants to talk the entire time. he loves the two with all his heart he truly does but god they can be a handful.

"so touchy," hansol mummers flicking a grape towards seokmin, "we just wanna know as your best friends." 

"fuck you guys, you just want me to get laid and soonyoung is more than just a fuck." seokmin snaps with a frown. 

"YOU LIKE HIM." 

"HE LIKES HIM, KWANNIE!"

"SHUT UP? I HAVE HUMAN DECENCY UNLIKE YOU TWO!" seokmin yells loudly as he stands up.

"wait hyung wh-"

"he's here, so leave." seokmin mummers with flushed cheeks, "plea-"

"no." seungkwan says sternly, "we were here first why would we leave when we were your guests first?"

"does he like soonyoung hyung more than us, kwannie?" hansol pouts, "how mean of him."

"right? he gets a guy in his life and suddenly treats us like trash! his biggest supporters." seungkwan says dramatically as he clutches his heart, "oh what will we do without him?"

"it's ju-"

seokmin tenses up at the sound of the front door slowly starts to swing open. he hears ruffling of feet and a small "ouch" from afar.

soonyoung peeks around the corner with a wide smile, "seokminnie!"

"seok?" seungkwan whispers to hansol with wide eyes.

"minnie?" hansol gasps just as softly, "oh god who is this guy now?"

"oh! hi seungkwan and hansol!" soonyoung says, "he didn't tell me you guys were here."

seokmin nods with red cheeks, "they were here to study with me."

"for our music class," seungkwan says, "he was tryna kick us out, hyung."

"really? why?" soonyoung asks as he turns to seokmin with soft eyes.

seokmin hated looking soonyoung in the eyes because they were so pretty and he always found himself blushing. 

"ah, well. ah, i just? wanted it to be the two of us?" seokmin mumbles as he scratches his head, "but they can stay if you really want them too?"

soonyoung nods, "only for a little though? how about an hour? is an hour okay with you boys?"

"yes, thank you hyung!" seungkwan cheers happily as he presses a large kiss on soonyoung's cheek.

the four boys clutter back into the living room and hansol starts to dig through seokmin's game collections. seokmin wasn't much of a gamer past any nintendo console. 

he owns almost every nintendo creation to man and he's pretty proud of it. he likes the clean cut almost near simple games and prefers classics than difficult jump scare games.

"can we play mario kart on your wii, hyung?" hansol pleads, "i'll be sure not to chew on the controller."

seokmin nods, "i can set it up if you and seungkwan make snacks okay?"

"sounds good, hyungnim!" seungkwan says with a salute. he grabs hansol's hand leading him back into the kitchen to prepare snacks.

"are you mad i told them to stay?" soonyoung whispers once it's just the two of them.

"no! i know you got to be closer with the two and you like hansol. how could i be mad at you wanting to spend time with your friends?" seokmin says with a soft smile, "plus, like you'll be here all night. so an hour with those two won't be bad since i'll have you all to myself."

soonyoung's cheeks start to have a light pink tint to it after seokmin's glaze. seokmin liked when soonyoung was the one flustered at his words. 

"y-you can't just say stuff like that, seokmin!" soonyoung mummers with red cheeks, "you can't." 

"but i just did," seokmin replies tauntingly with a smile, "don't be so embarrassed."

soonyoung lightly pushes seokmin while he goes to sit back up on the couch. his cheeks and ears were still red when hansol and seungkwan returned with snacks.

"were the grapes all hansol's idea?" seokmin laughs, "we could have just took the whole bin out."

"he already ate half of it while we were in there," seungkwan says, "he brought the last of the grapes out here."

seokmin groans but can't help when he finds it cute as seungkwan feeds hansol the grapes. seokmin hopes one day that maybe him and soonyoung could be that cute.

the four started to play as many mario kart rounds as their attention spans can handle. seungkwan gets frustrated and wants to quick most of the time. 

soonyoung gets caught on the courses and spins out of control during the races. seokmin had to get him to turn back around numerous times and even switched controllers a few times.

hansol on the other hand was more competition than seokmin thought he'd be. he even beat seokmin a few times and he tried not to show how it bothered him. 

"okay, we'll get out of your hair now before hansol tries to accuse you for cheating." seungkwan says

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN FIRST, SEUNGKWAN? HE CHEATED!" hansol yells with a pout, "I WAS FIRST THE WHOLE TIME."

"bye guys!" seokmin says with a grin, "and i didn't cheat!"

the two wave goodbye before finally exiting the apartment. soonyoung turns off the wii and stuffs the controllers underneath the tv.

"so, are you hungry hyung?" seokmin asks, "do you want anything to eat?"

"uh," soonyoung says, "how about you decide."

seokmin nods, "i'll surprise you okay?" 

soonyoung smiles happily while seokmin leaves to go to the kitchen. seokmin remembered that soonyoung could speak japanese well. 

he decided to surprise him with kare raisu and maybe hoping that his love for japanese would also connect his love for japanese food. 

"ahh! it smells good!" soonyoung yells from the living room. 

"thank you!" 

seokmin quickly hurried to finish the kare raisu before pouring it on two individual plates. he grabs two beers from the fridge before carries the dishes back into the living room.

"ah, kare raisu!" soonyoung cheers, "i love kare raisu!" 

seokmin can't help but feel happy that he made a good choice with the kare raisu. seokmin runs back into the kitchen to grab the most important items for the dishes being utensils. 

"also, seokminnie what is this?" soonyoung asks holding the beer can out to seokmin. 

"it's beer?" 

"beer?" soonyoung repeats, "is it like soda?"

seokmin cocks his head, "its alcohol?"

"oh! i've only had alcohol before when i was younger and recently with amy noona but it's only been wine." soonyoung mumbles, "noona says it's not as strong as others and it makes me feel tingly."

"do you want wine, hyung? I have some!" 

"ah, it's okay! i'm always up to try new things." soonyoung says cheerfully as he opens the can. 

seokmin watches as soonyoung takes a big gulp burping quickly. seokmin assumed he was taking a liking to it after he took another big sip.

"is it good?" seokmin asks and soonyoung nods as he quickly finishes it.

"can i have another one?" 

"yeah but slow down okay? you can get drunk and that's not good." seokmin says with a sigh. 

"i'm an adult," soonyoung sneers grinning widely, "i can handle my liquor."

soonyoung couldn't actually handle his liquor, seokmin later found out after a few drinks. soonyoung's cheeks were flushed after the 3rd can of beer and his words were starting to fumble. 

they were barely halfway into the movie that seokmin started. soonyoung couldn't stop giggling at the superheroes fighting. 

"minnie~" 

"seokminnie~" 

"seokmin!" 

"yes, hyung?" seokmin asks as he looks down at soonyoung in his lap.

"you didn't even comment on my hair," soonyoung pouts with his cute pink lips that were extra swollen from the constant biting. 

seokmin smiles as he cards his hands through soonyoung's freshly cut hair. he noticed the new undercut when he walked in along with his new earrings.

"it looks really cool, soonyoungie~" seokmin coos, "you look very handsome,"

soonyoung's hands shield his face as he whines lowly, "i like when you compliment me."

"really?"

"it makes me happy like you're so you and somebody like you.. complimenting me makes my heart go really fast in my ch-chest." soonyoung mumbles in his cupped hands.

seokmin grabs soonyoung's wrists softly in his before pulling them out of his red flushed face. seokmin liked making soonyoung blush, he already looked so innocent but his blush makes him look even more pure.

"can you stop staring?" soonyoung mutters as he tries to shy away under seokmin's glance.

"why? why don't you like me staring at you, mhm?" seokmin laughs as he looks closer into soonyoung's eyes. 

"because it makes me nervous." 

"because i'm handsome?" seokmin asks curiously.

"mhm, and i really like the blue in your hair. it makes you look radiate like the sun." soonyoung giggles, "it makes you look so good."

"i want to kiss you so bad." seokmin says absentmindly, "can i do that?"

soonyoung nods shyly as he turns a little to raise his head up closer to seokmin. seokmin holds his cheek softly as he leans in to press a kiss to soonyoung's lips.

"more," soonyoung whines, "please."

seokmin smiles as he holds soonyoung's face again kissing him a little bit harder than the first. his mouth tasted like beer and butter, the taste wasn't the best but he could kiss him again and again. 

"minnie," soonyoung says as he leans up from seokmin's lap.

"mhm?" 

"why haven't you asked me out on a date yet?" soonyoung asks with still flushed cheeks. 

"a date?" seokmin repeats with a confusion, "why the sudden question?"

"because mingyu, you remember him right? he asked if we were like you... know dating." soonyoung says, "and i said we aren't then he asked if we had gone a date yet. but, we watched a lot of movies on them and i really want to go on one!"

"oh, you want me to ask you out don't you hyung? i was planning for the right time." 

"really?" soonyoung yelps, "me?!"

"did you not think about me wanting to ask you out? i like you a lot, soonyoung!" seokmin admits sheepishly, "it's just been a month and a few weeks so i was worried you didn't feel the same way."

soonyoung smiles widely that his eyes disappear into the cute little crescents seokmin loves. he's so handsome and seokmin can't believe he wants him to ask him out on dates. 

"of course i feel the same way! i.. i have wanted you to kiss me since the day you walked in the adoption center. liked you since then," soonyoung smiles as he kisses seokmin quickly on the lips.

"you're so cute, so soonyoung hyung. will you go on a date with me?" seokmin questions while he cradling soonyoung's cheeks. 

soonyoung nods quickly in the palm of his hands, "mhm i'd love too." 

seokmin kisses his chubby cheeks before hugging him tightly, "then we'll go on a date, hyungie."

seokmin still was in disbelief that he had the cutest person in his arms. he couldn't believe that somebody this amazing wanted to be with seokmin. how did he get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i trash at keeping up? why am i awful for not updating this anytime sooner!! i hope to update this more during this week. stay with me ❤️❤️


	6. lucky one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung finally goes on a date and finds out what type of bunny he is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long chapter to apologize for a long wait! bunny!soonyoung will always live! 

"he asked me out, mingyu!" 

"after you told him that we researched dates, hyung. does that count?" mingyu asks with a confused look.

soonyoung shrugs as he pops another cherry into his mouth, "ah, i think so? he said he was waiting for the right time!"

"is your date tonight?" mingyu questions with a furrowed brow, "what are you going to do?"

"he's taking me out to dinner! told me to look cute and causal."

"i'm jealous, i want to go on a date." mingyu pouts sadly. 

"you'll find somebody, gyu. you'll find it and you'll get to tell me all the cute details." soonyoung coos with a smile. 

soonyoung loves mingyu, he doesn't want mingyu to be upset that soonyoung is going on a date. mingyu is a great guy and he's part puppy and soonyoung knows he'll find somebody to accept him.

"there is somebody hyung.. it's just cause he's human." mingyu sighs, "humans are weird."

"we're part human, mingyu."

"not all, human though. humans are weird and don't have heat. they don't have stuff that we have and it's hard for me to understand them." mingyu pouts

"but amy noona understands us so why is it so hard for you to understand humans?" soonyoung questions as he stuffs another handful of cherries into his mouth. 

"because humans minus noona always usually 8/10 let me down." mingyu admits sadly.

mingyu had been returned to the center before like soonyoung. he's honestly been returned more than soonyoung. it always broke soonyoung's heart when mingyu would return with tear stained cheeks and his suitcases in his hands. 

"you just have to find the right human to trust you, mingyu. who's the guy that you're talking about? who is he?" soonyoung asks eagerly, "tell me about it."

"he goes to college with seokmin... he's like a librarian! he has sharp features kind of like a cat or something. he's really cute and i've never spoke with him but sometimes i go to the campus. he's really cute," mingyu whines with a frown, "cute and smart."

"so you like him but you've never talked to him? do you want to talk to seokmin about it? he'd love to help." soonyoung states, "he'll be here in 5...4...3..."

"soonyoungie hyung!"

"how'd you know that?" mingyu gasps as he watches seokmin meet them in the kitchen. 

"he told me he just pulled up but he came in right in time," soonyoung grins as he runs to go greet seokmin with a kiss.

seokmin's arms were hanging loosely around his waist as he kisses soonyoung's forehead again. he rubs soonyoung's silky bunny ears softly with a sincere smile. 

"hi," soonyoung whispers quietly while pressing another kiss to seokmin's temple. 

"stop being cute for two seconds and talk to me." mingyu whines at the counter.

"what is he talking about?" seokmin questions as he leads soonyoung back to the kitchen counter.

"he has a crush on some librarian that you know." soonyoung says, "he says he's really cute."

"does he have a perfectly straight nose and circle glasses?" 

"yes! yes! he has pretty nice bangs and high cheekbones." mingyu blushes as he stops talking about him. soonyoung hasn't seen mingyu like this before and it was a cute side. 

"that's my friend, wonwoo. he's really nice and likes to read. you should meet him, he likes hybrids and is very single." seokmin says as he slides open his phone.

soonyoung watches his pretty tan fingers type along the screen as he contacts wonwoo.

"he'll reply in 5." seokmin says with a smile, "he's very sweet."

"he is? and he won't hate me?"

"of course not! he is very nice and he's a very good hyung. he's soonyoung hyung's age and he is very nice." seokmin grins as he flashes his phone screen to mingyu.

soonyoung follows the direction of the phone to see a text:

"oh yeah! i think ive seen him.. cute brown eyes right? come by the library and see me!"

"no no no! i ca-can't do that!" mingyu whines, "what if he's disappointed?"

"wah, gyu. you're so cute and so great, wonwoo would be an idiot if he didn't see you." soonyoung mumbles as he holds mingyu's cheeks. 

mingyu pouts in soonyoung's hands, "are you sure, hyung?" 

"of course, have you seen yourself? you're so cute," soonyoung laughs, "now go get ready." 

mingyu nods as he leaves to go run up the stairs to go change. soonyoung hoped that this went well for mingyu cause he does deserve that special someone. 

"you think mingyu is that cute, huh?" seokmin mummers, "that's cool."

soonyoung turns to face seokmin with pouty lips, "seokminnie~" 

"what?"

"don't be jealous, you're way cuter."

"really?" seokmin whispers with an arched brow, "you think so?"

"mingyu has never seen you wake up in the morning with messy hair and puffy cheeks. or whenever you eat something really good, and your cheeks get puffy. you're super cute all the time and i hope you know that." 

"you're so embarrassing," seokmin laughs as he kisses soonyoung quickly on the lips before mingyu returns.

he returns wearing a hoodie with a black cap and some track pants. he always made sure to "blend in" whenever was out so he didn't have to alarm anybody or draw attention. soonyoung knew mingyu wasn't ashamed to be a hybrid but he knew there was a time and place where he could be himself. 

"i brought you a hat too, hyung!" mingyu says as he slides a beanie onto soonyoung's head.

"thank you, gyu." soonyoung says with a smile as he grabs seokmin's hand. 

seokmin leads the two to his car parked outside the center. soonyoung loved riding with seokmin in the car cause he'd sing for him. his voice was like a soft blanket it left him tingly and warm all over.

"i feel like i am going to puke." mingyu mumbles as they drive past the campus. It wasn't a far drive and the campus was large enough that they could even walk. but, since seokmin lives off of campus it was an easier drive for them.

"don't puke, gyu. be excited!" soonyoung says as he cups mingyu's cheek. his thumb grazed slowly over mingyu's cheek bones in a soothing motion. 

"seriously, he's gonna love you." soonyoung mumbles, "it's okay, pup." 

mingyu smiles softly as seokmin pulls into a nearby parking lot. the three of them get out to see wonwoo awaiting outside with a shelf of books. 

he was wearing a navy blue beanie with his usual bowl cut black hair. his circular classes were balanced on his too perfect nose. his navy and red hoodie was completely swallowing his small frame. his ears were curving in from his hat and soonyoung wanted to coo for him. he was too cute for words.

"he's so cute oh my god." soonyoung mumbles, "what a cutie." 

"i'm right here..." seokmin mutters with his lips jutted in a pout. soonyoung just liked to mess with seokmin just to see him pout. he's so cute when he pouts, soonyoung couldn't get enough of it.

"i know, baby." soonyoung giggles as he presses a kiss to seokmin's cheek.

seokmin crinkles his nose as he opens the door quickly to meet wonwoo at the door. soonyoung manages to catch up fast enough and backhugs seokmin. 

"wonwoo hyung, this is mingyu. mingyu, this is my dearly beloved and humorous hyung, wonwoo." seokmin says with a grin examining the two. 

seokmin's hands fall slowly on top of soonyoung as he continues to hug him from behind. soonyoung felt comfort being this close with seokmin it felt as if it was home for him. 

"h-hi uh you smell like vanilla?"

"shit really? seungkwan and hansol tried to surprise me with cupcakes and hansol dropped his on me." wonwoo laughs as he grips onto the cart. 

"he's a german shepard hyung! that's your favorite puppy," seokmin says with a large grin, "you love german shepards." 

soonyoung cooed loudly when he saw mingyu's tail move a little underneath his track pants. his cheeks were red and he was smiling so widely. 

"i'm a german shepard, hyung! do you love me?!" mingyu blurts as he presses his hands together, "am i your favorite guy?"

soonyoung tries not to be embarrassed by mingyu's actions cause he just met wonwoo. but, it was in his bloodline and he couldn't help but be excited. 

wonwoo's cheeks were rosy as he smiled before petting mingyu's head, "you can be, would you want like that?" 

mingyu grabs wonwoo in his arms as he swings him around in a tight hug. wonwoo has to ask three times to be put down before mingyu calms down.

"we'll give you guys some free time, okay! see you later gyu and wonwoo!" soonyoung says as he takes seokmin by the hand leading him away.

"they were really cute weren't they? i have never seen wonwoo hyung blush." seokmin laughs, "i hope they'll be good together."

soonyoung turns to see wonwoo leading mingyu into the library. he could tell mingyu was happy and it made him feel happy as well. if soonyoung could give mingyu everything nice in the world, he would just cause he deserves it. 

"mingyu is really happy.. it makes my heart feel full. he's a really sweet guy." soonyoung pouts, "like really sweet."

"you care about him a lot don't you?"

"not like.. more than you! but, he's like family seokminnie." soonyoung whines with a pout, "he's always been there for me like a brother."

"and like, he's just been my rock ever since i was brought into the center." soonyoung smiles, "i love him so much." 

soonyoung jumps a little when seokmin's hand strokes at his ears. his blunt nails scratch softly at the fur in a relaxing motion. soonyoung can't help but whimper at the motion. 

"you're a very sweet bunny, aren't you? mingyu is so lucky to have you in his life for so long. kinda jealous." seokmin mutters as he goes to caress his cheek. 

soonyoung can't help to start leaning into the touch, "don't be jealous. i am very lucky to have you in my life. you treat me like i'm normal like you." 

"normal like me? i don't care if you have those precious ears and cute tail. i don't care if you're missing limbs and too many fingers." seokmin mummers, "you're soonyoung and you're amazing. i am lucky to have you don't ever dismiss that." 

soonyoung juts his lips at the sudden sincere words, "you're embarrassing." 

seokmin grins as he presses a kiss onto soonyoung's head, "let's go back to my place and just hang out okay?"

"okay, lead the way!" soonyoung chuckles as seokmin, "go on baby!" 

"you keep calling me baby, where did that even come from?" seokmin mutters, "what made you even want to call me that?"

"you are my baby... i just wanna take care of you as much as i can." 

soonyoung smiles at the blush scattered across seokmin's cheeks, "so cute." 

soonyoung gets into the passenger side and automatically links his fingers together with seokmin. it was a common thing for soonyoung now because seokmin was becoming very important to him.

he always held hands with mingyu just cause he didn't like mingyu being far from him. now, since he's been with seokmin for nearly three months and sees him weekly. he didn't want to be apart from him whenever they're together. 

"how's college going for you?" soonyoung asks as he traces little details into seokmin's hand. 

"it's a pain so far, it's almost spring break and means finals are coming up soon. so, i'll be busier than normal." seokmin says with a pout, "we might not get to see each other a lot." 

"really? i can't help you at all?"

"study? you could but you'd be more of a distraction, hyung." seokmin says, "you could be more of a motivation."

"how so?" soonyoung asks eagerly, if he could help seokmin anyway to see him faster. he'd do so just cause he can't imagine not seeing seokmin for a week. 

"deny me of something to make me work harder on my finals. tease me and push me to work hard for whatever you take away from me." seokmin suggests, "it'll help a lot."

"how about... no more kisses? you have to pass all your classes before you get a kiss from me." 

"oh god, that's brutal hyung." seokmin whimpers as he pulls into the parking garage, "but i'll do it". 

"when do finals start? you'll have to get all your last kisses before you need to study! plus, it'll be hard for me to not kiss you as well." soonyoung pouts as he kisses the bridge of seokmin's nose.

soonyoung liked kissing seokmin, he liked being around him, he liked touching his soft smooth skin. he just really liked seokmin and never wanted to be away from him. 

the two walked hand and hand up to seokmin's apartment building. soonyoung slid of his shoes before running to seokmin's marshmallow sofa. seokmin made him the happiest, but this sofa could be a close second. 

"hyung, what do you want to do to pass time till our date?" 

soonyoung grins at the word "date". he still couldn't believe that seokmin had asked him out on one. they've known each other for about two months and soonyoung had been ready for a date since day one. 

"oh no, one of my other hyungs are coming over... i completely forgot it's for a class of ours. he likes to study as long and ahead of time as he can." seokmin pouts as he sets his phone down on the counter.

"oh, should i leave?" soonyoung mutters, "so i don't distract you?"

"oh no! it's okay, his boyfriend will be here too and it'll be fun." seokmin says, "he's really funny." 

"is he nice... will he be nice to me?" soonyoung asks quietly as he removes the beanie and itches his ears, "please can he be nice." 

"he's super nice! he isn't a hybrid but he's very very nice." seokmin smiles, "he won't hurt a hair on your head." 

soonyoung grins, "ok that's really good."

seokmin makes a tray of snacks and even a bowl of bean sprouts for soonyoung. he engulfs soonyoung with blankets before collecting his book bag from his room.

soonyoung would like to say he's a people person even before he realized he was different and had a tail and bunny ears. his passionate charisma and sincere heart always made people fall in love with him. 

but, sometimes there's people who don't fall in love with him for his personality and witty thoughts. they fall in love for his breed or only cause he's a hybrid. he has had his fair share of weirdos so being skeptical isn't rare for soonyoung. 

"it'll really be okay, hyung. jeonghan is studying to be a hybrid doctor... he's not a creep. joshua, is a hyung who's very very sweet." seokmin says reassuringly as he takes a seat near soonyoung.

"i'd never bring you around somebody who i don't trust." seokmin states trying to calm soonyoung down the best he could. 

"ok, i believe you." soonyoung mummers while stuffing bean sprouts into his cheeks. 

soonyoung hears the sound of seokmin's doorbell. he really wants to just put his beanie on and hide underneath the covers. but, seokmin wanted soonyoung to trust him and he really does. 

his hands were clammy and his heart felt as if it was rising up to his throat. the footsteps got closer and soonyoung felt himself pull the blankets over his head. 

"and this is-"

"hyung!" seokmin whines as he tries to grab at soonyoung's blanket, "hyung." 

"hi, seokminnie." soonyoung says from the small face hole he created. 

"why are you hiding... i told you that you could trust me and them." 

"you said he's a rabbit right?" one of the strangers asks. he had bleach blonde hair that was short and curly at the ends. he was tall and lean with exceptional bone structure. 

"yeah, not sure what type but he's a bunny." seokmin says as he rubs soonyoung's clothed head. 

"a lot of rabbits, can be very timid and shy in the beginning. especially with strangers that they don't know or want to get to know." the blonde explains, "it isn't his fault, it's just his DNA."

"is he the doctor?" soonyoung mumbles, "how does he know that."

"yeah, that's jeonghan hyung. he's a senior and he's studying to be a doctor. specifically a hybrid doctor." seokmin explains, "he is very smart." 

"nice to meet you, soonyoung. seokmin talks a lot about you." jeonghan says with a smile. soonyoung liked how he smiled, it was wide and made his eyes shine.

"and that's joshua hyung, we're in the same music class so we'll be studying. will you be okay with jeonghan hyung?" seokmin asks, "he won't hurt you at all."

"do you promise?" soonyoung asks timidly as he grabs seokmin's hand.

seokmin kisses his knuckles with a reassuring smile, "i'd never leave you with somebody who i don't trust, okay?" 

soonyoung nods as seokmin gives his seat up to jeonghan. jeonghan sits down close to soonyoung with a soft smile. he smelled like lavender and soonyoung loved it. 

"you really like seokmin don't you?" jeonghan asks as he plucks at the oranges on the table. 

"mhm, he's like uh."

"a boyfriend?" jeonghan asks with a soft voice, "a lover?"

"uh no no! i don't know if he thinks that.. i think that.. we kiss and hold hands right? what does that mean?" soonyoung asks smile softening and brows furrowing into something like worry. 

"sounds like a boyfriend to me, soonyoungie. wanna know how i know that?" jeonghan whispers as he leans closer into soonyoung's ear. 

"me and joshua do that... and he's been my boyfriend for five years." 

"FIVE YEARS?" soonyoung yells, "REALLY? THAT LONG?"

jeonghan nods with rosy cheeks, "he's the love of my life, soonyoungie."

"everytime i'm with seokmin... he makes my chest hurt a lot when i'm with him." 

"bun, that means you like him a lot." jeonghan states. 

"does your heart feel like that when you're near me? you're a doctor... don't you get excited when you see me?" soonyoung asks.

"don't make me sound like a creep, soonyoung. i do get happy seeing you because it's not everyday that you see a holland lop hybrid!" jeonghan chuckles with a grin, "very rare and very cute." 

"but not like how you feel whenever you see soonyoung.. you get anxious and your heartbeat increases." jeonghan explains, "you wanna kiss him when you see him all the time, don't you soonyoung?" 

"mhm! he has really soft lips like silk. they always taste like candy." 

"candy? that means you really like him then, soonyoung." jeonghan says with a smile, "do you want to date him?"

"we are going on a date today, hyung! we are gonna go out to dinner." soonyoung chirps as he adds more bean sprouts into his cheek. 

"seokmin seems like he wants to date you.. he talks about you like how i talk about joshua." jeonghan says as he pets at soonyoung's head, "all the time, and in love. seokmin really likes you and your company that you give him." 

soonyoung feels him blushing just at the idea that seokmin liked being around him as much as he did. he couldn't even imagine somebody as perfect as seokmin liking him. 

the two of them spent the next few hours eating snacks and just talking. jeonghan did feel like a friend to soonyoung rather than a doctor. he was the first ever almost doctor who's ever treated him like a normal, human person. 

"jeonghan, are you treating soonyoung nicely?" joshua asks exiting seokmin's room, "seokmin has been stressed this whole study session." 

"not stressed, hyung!" seokmin whines from behind as he joins them in the living room. 

"seokminnie!" soonyoung calls as he practically jumps off of the couch. he falls into seokmin's open arms burying his head into the crook of his neck. 

"hyung, i wasn't gone across town or anything. if you missed me this much you could have just called for me." seokmin mutters as he rubs soonyoung's head.

"he didn't want to bother you, he was very respectful. he kept asking if you'd be done, he's very cute." jeonghan laughs as he grabs joshua's hand. 

"jeonghannie hyung was very nice like you said seokmin! he was very trustworthy and super sweet. i'm gonna miss you lot, jeonghan." soonyoung says uncoiling from seokmin's grip to hug jeonghan. 

"we can see each other soon. we could see each other anytime you want to see me, okay?" jeonghan says as he hugs soonyoung tightly. 

"really? i can?"

"of course!" jeonghan says as he rubs the inside of soonyoung's ear before sending soonyoung back to seokmin.

soonyoung takes seokmin's hand as they say goodbye to the older couple. it was almost 6:30pm and their dinner was at 7. soonyoung didn't have his clothes for the dinner and didn't want to go back in change. 

"do you want to borrow something from me since we have to leave soon?" seokmin asks, "i don't want to rush and have you wear something uncomfortable." 

"of course, i'd love to wear your clothes seokmin." soonyoung smiles as he follows seokmin into his room. 

it smelled of all vanilla and laundry. it was all of seokmin's scent and soonyoung was obsessed. he loved it and didn't want to leave it at all. 

"go crazy and pick something." seokmin says as he sits onto his bed. 

soonyoung falls to his knees as he looks into seokmin's closet. it was clean and the colors were neutral and very seokmin. 

soonyoung found a dark brown button up and distressed jeans that were going to be a little tight on him. soonyoung didn't even register that seokmin was behind him as he started to undress. 

"h-h-hyung! i can leave if you need me too if you want to ch-hange." seokmin stutters from behind, "do i need too!?"

"no! it's okay, just cover your eyes? it'll be very quick." soonyoung says as he quickly slides on the button up. he rolls the sleeves up to mid elbow before struggling to slide on seokmin's jeans. 

the jeans hugged extremely tightly on all of soonyoung's curves and thighs. he liked how seokmin's clothes looked on him and how all he could smell was seokmin. 

"done!" soonyoung announces as he turns for seokmin. he watches anxiously as seokmin uncovers his eyes. his cheeks were rosy as he scanned over soonyoung. 

"do... i look good?" 

"really good," seokmin mummers with his hands open, "come over here, hyung."

soonyoung walks over to seokmin grabbing his hands. seokmin pulls soonyoung close to his chest making soonyoung straddle his thighs. their foreheads were pressed closely and soonyoung couldn't help but flush against seokmin. 

"you're so handsome.. do you know that, babe?" seokmin says softly, "the most handsome guy out here."

"you r-really think so?" soonyoung stutters with wide eyes, "have you seen yourself?" 

"you're so sweet, just take the compliment okay? believe me when i say i don't deserve you and your handsomeness." seokmin says as he kisses soonyoung long and hard. 

soonyoung even nips and sucks a few times at seokmin's bottom lip before standing up to press a kiss onto his forehead. seokmin looks up with red cheeks and swollen lips with a soft smile. 

"you get dressed and meet me out there okay?" soonyoung says as he closes the door quietly behind him. soonyoung's lips were still tingly from seokmin's heated kiss. he was hot all over from seokmin's sudden grip and he loved it. 

seokmin joined him later dressed in a white button up and blue jeans. he had a beige cardigan on that hung cutely on his arms and soonyoung adored it. 

"you look so good," soonyoung says with a smile, "i just wanna kiss you all over." 

"hyung." seokmin mummers as he grabs his keys, "if you say stuff like that i won't wanna leave." 

"but i'm hwungry." soonyoung whines cutely as seokmin leads him out the apartment. seokmin pokes at his cheek and smiles so widely soonyoung couldn't breathe. 

seokmin kept his free hand on soonyoung's ear rubbing softly. he even hummed quietly to the radio and soonyoung has never been more content with his life before. 

"do you want a hat to wear? what's going to make you comfortable?" seokmin asks as they start to pull up towards near the restaurant. 

"do you want me to wear one?" soonyoung asks quietly. 

"i think your ears are beautiful... it's just i don't want people to treat you rudely. i don't know what i'll do if somebody does treat you awful." seokmin replies with a rub on his ear. 

"well, if you're gonna protect me then i don't see a problem. and if they try to kick me out... then we can go somewhere else right?" soonyoung asks and seokmin nods with a smile. 

soonyoung tries not to show he's nervous, he wants to be brave for seokmin. his fingers intertwined tightly as seokmin takes him to the hostess stand. 

"table for two, under lee." seokmin says in a strong tone. it almost didn't sound like it came from seokmin. the hostess eyes the two of them before she smiles and tells them to follow her. 

the restaurant was huge and overbearing it felt like soonyoung was in a different world. seokmin kept soonyoung tight behind his back as they followed through the tables. 

"if you don't mind me asking... what type of bunny are you?" the hostess asks as she sets the menus down.

"uh,"

"a holland lop." soonyoung says, "at least that's what the doctor told me."

the hostess nods, "those bunnies are very sweet, you're very lucky sir."

"i know," seokmin mummers as he kisses soonyoung's knuckles. 

the rest of the night was spent with shy questions from the restaurant staff. they were very interested in him cause they've never seen a hybrid. soonyoung has never felt more appreciated in this room with people he's just met. 

soonyoung always thought that humans wouldn't accept him as a member of society. he never thought he'd be having a cliche hollywood date he's always dreamed of. 

he never thought he'd have somebody like seokmin in his life and god was he so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want a holland lop bunny they're so cute

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a series bc it's 12am and im half awake and couldn't stop thinking of bunny soonyoung and so i didn't finish this first meeting so it'll be a series i suck


End file.
